Claimed
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Duncan belonged to Mal and nobody was going to tell him otherwise, not even Duncan.


**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

The challenge was over and everyone went to the beach. Everyone was sun bathing, playing in the water and building sandcastles. Gwen was in the water with Courtney and the two of them were splashing each other in the cool water where you could see their nipples getting hard, that's what Duncan was watching.

Mal was stuck pretending that he was Mike and unfortunately for him 'Mike' was stuck to making a stupid sandcastle with Zoey while Duncan looked at other girls. Who did Duncan think he was? Duncan was Mal's Sweetie and he would always be. Duncan was not allowed to look at anyone else and Mal didn't give a shit if they were male or female, Duncan was only allowed to look at him.

Mal hated pretending that he liked Zoey, he's planned how he could kill her and make it look like an accident in his head at least 4 times and that was only today. She prevented him from being with his 'little Juvie princess' and he hated that. In Juvie he had lots of boy toys but they never had nicknames, only Mal's favorite toys and sluts had nicknames and Duncan was definitely his bitch. He had him trained in Juvie to not even make eye contact with anyone else and Mal was pretty sure that his little Sweetie forgot that little rule that Mal had once trained him so well to follow and that rule was he couldn't look at anyone else and then he finds out that his sweetie dated these girls while he was locked away? His Juvie princess didn't even bother to send him a letter and he apparently thought that once he and Mal were away from each other then Duncan could do what he wanted and that was not going to happen, his little Juvie princess needed some re-training and he was going to do it as soon as possible...

* * *

Duncan was tired and he just wanted to take a nice hot shower and go to bed. Since it was getting pretty late everyone would be heading to sleep and Duncan knew he could spend a good hour taking a nice long shower without hearing anyone bitch about him using all the hot water.

Duncan stripped off all of his clothes and threw them on the floor over by the sink and then turned on the shower and placed his hand under the water to check the temperature, Once it was the perfect temperature Duncan stepped into the shower and ran his hands through his wet hair as the water dripped down his skin. Duncan loved the feeling of hot water running down his chest and legs. Duncan grabbed his shampoo and started to lather up the suds on his head, whistling while he was doing so.

"Hey Sweetie, I see you manscape down there now." Mal threw his shirt on the floor. "I don't like it, you look even more like a sissy bitch then usual and I thought the eyeliner made you look like a bitch."

"Oh god..." Duncan opened his eyes to see Mal smirking at him. "You need to leave Mal."

"No." Mal winked as he unzipped his pants and kicked them off to the side, closing the shower curtains completely. Duncan attempted to punch Mal, but he grabbed his arm and pushed him up against the wall with hot water hitting Duncan's back. "I have to say I missed you. I'm slightly disappointed in you, I told you when we were in Juvie that you belonged to me and then when I see you, you're flirting with these ugly girls. You pick the bossy one with big tits and the Goth who looks like she gets skin bleach treatments! No girl is that naturally pale."

"Mal, this isn't Juvie anymore! I never liked you that way, I like chicks." Duncan winced as Mal slammed his head into the wall. "Mike has a girlfriend anyway! Zoey. You remember her?"

"I know who she is, she's that whiny little bitch." Mal laughed. "The whole time I'm stuck with her, I thought about you. I don't appreciate you looking at girls, why would you want them when you have me? I guess it's time to teach you just why I'm in control."

"Mal, you and I both know you have the control." Duncan winced as Mal slammed Duncan's head up against the wall. "I wish you would just leave me alone! It's been at least two years since I've seen you! I'm not your personal property anymore!"

"Oh Sweetie, that's cute..." Mal laughed. "You actually think you have a choice? That's actually adorable. When have I ever given you a choice in anything? You've always been mine, don't act like you weren't, we both know how hard it was for you those days the Juvie nurse forced the guards to hold me down so I would take those stupid pills and Mike would slowly start to appear, it made me sick...Mike makes me sick, but don't you worry about that anymore Sweetie, He's gone now and I'm not letting him come back this time."

Mal jerked Duncan's head that he recently held against the shower wall and pulled him back before shoving him down on the shower floor, the water still hitting Duncan. Once Duncan was on the floor Mal rolled him over on his stomach and entered Duncan within seconds, Making Duncan let out a scream in pain and that made Mal smirked. At first Duncan tried to get up but between Mal's weight and the slipperiness of the shower floor Duncan really didn't have a fighting chance.

"Ow!" Duncan yelled as Mal got more and more rough with him every single time. "Can't you at least be fucking gentle?"

"No." Mal told him. "Just relax and wait for me to cum inside of you, Sweetie. You're tensing up on me, of course it's going to hurt more."

"I can't..." Duncan winced. "Just get the fuck off of me! This hurts even more then when you did this shit in Juvie!"

"That's because you haven't been a receiver in a long time, fucking all these little girls and thinking you like it..." Mal laughed as he slapped Duncan's ass a few times. "Now would you just relax a little? The water is going to get cold soon and the last thing I want is for my Sweetie to catch a cold, that's all we need is you with snot running down your face while you give me a blowjob..."

Duncan really not knowing what to do at this point took a deep breath and stopped squirming and just laid there. He could kick Mike's ass if he wanted to but when Mal was in control he was way stronger than Mike and Duncan too. If anyone ever saw this, they would never let him live it down. Duncan just laid there and hoped that it would all be over soon, just like in Juvie when this would happen. Eventually Mal moving around inside of him and quickly going in and out of him became numb to him, Duncan was growing tired of fighting with Mal and just relaxed the best that anyone who is allowing someone to force their way inside you would react.

"C'mon Sweetie..." Mal placed his hands on Duncan's shoulders and started to ride Duncan "Moan for me like you made those girls do to you."

"No..." Duncan moaned. He couldn't help it, it felt great but he wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of saying it.

"Just one time Sweetie and this can be over..." Mal whispered in Duncan's ear while leaning one hand on Duncan's shoulder and one hand grabbed his wet hair and jerked his head off the floor. "C'mon say my name. Tell me who's in control..."

"You are!" Duncan yelled in pain as Mal pulled on his hair. "Happy?"

"I don't do 'Happy' you should know that by now, Sweetie." Mal laughed. "I only do 'satisfied' and I'm not satisfied unless you moan my name, which you'll do in a minute when I cum inside of you."

Before Duncan could even respond, Mal slammed his head off the floor as hard as he could and then Duncan felt the warm substance that was Mal's cum inside of him, it turned him on and in a way that both Courtney and Gwen could not provide him with.

"Ohhh...God...Ohhhhhh...Mal..." Duncan found himself moaning and wanting more. Mal pulled out of Duncan and adjusted the water to make it slightly warmer for Duncan. It couldn't get that warm, not when you had it running as long as they have, it's not like it mattered to Mal, he just stood up and aimed the water on Duncan before he even had a chance to move. "See Sweetie? That wasn't so hard, how about we try to warm up the water for you? Stand up."

"I hate you so much." Duncan glared at him, but still he stood up as Mal had instructed him to do.

"Sweetie, I don't know why you hate me." Mal smirked. "If anything you should hate that awful asshole Mike who is keeping us apart."

"I'm glad he's keeping us apart." Duncan kept his eyes locked on Mal as Mal stayed on the opposite end of the small shower, leaving Duncan in the corner of the shower. "The farther away you are from me the better my life is."

"Sweetie, I can't believe you would say that." Mal laughed. "You know you missed me and every little thing I make you want to do. I bet when you bang those girls that fight over you that you're thinking of me."

"You talk too much." Mal smirked. "You always were a talker. Just shut up and start playing with yourself."

"Excuse me?" Duncan was surprised by all this. "You said I could leave if I said your name..."

"I didn't." Mal smirked. "I said I would stop what I was doing and I did. Now I want you to play with yourself."

"If I do it can I go?" Duncan muttered and put his head down letting out a sigh and running his hand through his hair. "The water is cold and I need a cigarette..."

"It's not that cold." Mal placed his hand under the running water. "I guess after you get nice and hard for me you can dry off and go to sleep."

Duncan sighed, knowing that Mal meant it and if he wanted to get out of here without getting punched in the face or harmed by Mal in any way. One time in Juvie Mal actually stabbed Duncan in his leg with a knife when he didn't listen and he had to get stitches. Duncan took his dick in his hand and tried his hardest to do what Mal wanted him to do. After stroking it and thinking about every sexual thing Duncan could possibly think of, Duncan managed to get erect and hard to the point it was starting to hurt.

"Do you want help?" Mal asked him.

"Yes." Duncan sighed. This is what Mal wanted from him and unfortunately he would have to play by his rules.

"Beg." Mal laughed. "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

"I want you to suck it..." Duncan muttered. "Please?"

"Sorry, couldn't hear you." Mal crossed his arms. "Maybe you should repeat it? Maybe with more detail?"

"I want you to come over here and suck my dick..." Duncan looked Mal in the eyes. "Will you please come over here and help me out? it's throbbing."

"Okay." Mal walked up to him and kneeled down. "I'll help you out this time since you begged, Sweetie. I knew you couldn't resist me."

Mal kneeled down and placed Duncan's dick in his mouth and lightly started to suck it, being more gentle then he usually was. He made his way to the tip of Duncan's dick and moved his tongue in circles around it and that alone made Duncan weak in the knee's, this was the first time Mal had ever sucked him, usually he was the one sucking Mal whether he wanted to or not so this was Mal's version of being nice and god did Duncan love it, Courtney had tried to give Duncan blowjobs before but it never turned him on, not like this, Mal had Duncan leaning his head back and moaning.

"Mal, I'm going to cum any minute..." Duncan moaned as he started to bite his bottom lip. He ended up coming in Mal's mouth. Mal slowly removed Duncan's dick from his mouth with his mouth still full of Duncan's seed. Mal placed his finger into his mouth and when he removed it, it was covered in Duncan's cum. That's when Mal swallowed the rest of it.

"Here Sweetie." Mal held his finger out in front of Duncan. "Taste it. Everyone loves the taste of their own."

"I'm not eating m-" Duncan protested and that's when Mal shoved his finger into Duncan's mouth. "Oh god that's nasty..."

"I thought you tasted okay." Mal shrugged. "Are you cold yet, Sweetie?"

"I've been cold, Mal." Duncan tried to spit out the taste from his mouth. "Can I please go?"

"I guess you could get out now." Mal smiled. "This was a fun date."

"This is what you call a date?!" Duncan yelled as he turned the water off. "This is rape. It's always been that way! Is this your idea of romance?"

"I sucked you, Sweetie." Mal rolled his eyes as he and Duncan stepped out of the shower. "That's romantic enough. How often to I ever suck you?"

"You're fucked up." Duncan threw his shirt back on. "I'm going back to my cabin."

"Good." Mal reached into his pocket and pulled a cigarette. "You need rest if I'm taking you for another ride tomorrow."

Mal threw his clothes on and continued to smoke his cigarette as he was getting dressed. Once he left Duncan grabbed his clothes and quickly got dressed and tried to make sure his hair didn't look like complete shit. Once he was sure that 'Mike' would have been back in the cabin and his bunk bed Duncan figured that he should be getting back, if Mal was going to control him like this then he needed the rest. This was just like old times and Duncan wasn't sure how much he was looking forward to this. As he walked past the girls cabin he thought about Zoey and wondered how many, if any times did she have sex with 'Mike' and how Mal must of hated it if he was pretending to be Mike. Zoey would never know what it was like to truly belong to that monster and Duncan was happy for her that she didn't.

* * *

**There we go! MalCan! So, I spent almost a week on this one because I wasn't feeling well and couldn't bring myself to look at the computer screen. I hope you guys liked this. This was actually one of the more sexual ones I think I've done. Hope it was worth it and you guys liked it. **


End file.
